Episode 4: You Can't Trust Superman
by One Last Guardian
Summary: When the Winchesters learn that their old pal Garth has gone missing, the search for their friend leads to a town protected by its very own superhero. Unfortunately not everything is what it seems when the antichrist is involved.


****Disclaimer****

This is the 4th episode of 11. For the full experience begin your journey with **_Episode 1: Wasted Potential_**_._

This is not real. I do not own the Supernatural Universe or any of the characters. This is strictly just for fun, and what I thought could be a good final season for the show. However, I will say this story is **_post season 9_**. There could be potential **_spoilers_** for those who have not watched the show up to that point. Also since the show is still going I will do my best to stay consistent with what I've seen. However, keep in mind this story was originally created after the 9th season. And since my favorite seasons were 1-5 this will be an extension of that storyline.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**Episode 4: You Can't Trust Superman**

The Prisoner

THEN:

In the last episode Sam and Dean agree to protect Emma. They then decide to bring her on the road with them, so they can keep her safe at the bunker.

In season five Sam and Dean meet a little boy named Jesse Turner, who can make the impossible a reality. Soon after this discovery they learn that he is in fact the antichrist; the child of a human and a demon.

In season nine Dean and Sam find their old pal Garth living with his new wife, Bess, and her father, Jim. More importantly they realize that Garth is now a werewolf living with a pack. "Look, amigo... I know this is all looks nuts, but I found it. Love and a family. Who cares where that comes from?"

* * *

NOW:

_Location: Unknown_

The young woman sits surrounded by darkness. She's not sure where she is or how she got here. For all intensive purposes she should be dead. She knows that. But is she dead? Certainly she must be. The last thing she remembers is being stabbed with an angel blade. She has to be dead. At least that would explain why there's nothing. Nothing but darkness.

A door creaks open from above allowing light to flicker in. Could it be? Could she still be alive after all? The light reveals a staircase. It reveals that she's inside a darkened room strapped to a chair. And from a quick tap of her foot she deduces the floor beneath her is concrete.

"Hello," she calls out. Although she does still have a voice, it is unfamiliar to her.

The lights turn on and a boy enters through the doorway. The sudden brightness is disorienting at first. However, once the young woman's vision comes into focus, she sees it. The chair upon which she sits is in the center of a devil's trap. She then notices her wrist. A second devil's trap has been tattooed to her skin.

"Just a precaution," The boys explains as he descends the staircase. "I didn't want you panicking and then running wild. It's too dangerous for that. Especially in times like these."

She does not respond. _How does he know that I'm a demon?_ The young woman thinks to herself. Through further examination of her wrists and hands it's safe to say that this is not the same woman she had possessed last. This was someone else.

"I hope you don't mind," the boy says. "I selected a new vessel for you. An empty one of course. I made certain that the soul had already moved on. She seemed like a sweet girl though. A twenty eight year old kindergarten teacher from Vermont. I do hope it's suitable enough for you."

_Vessel?_ The demon could already tell from the words that he chose when he spoke. This was no boy. This was an angel. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?" The demon questions angrily.

"I do apologize. I was hoping to ease you into all of this. My name is James. And unfortunately you died quite some time ago. Stabbed with an angel blade I'm afraid."

The demon thinks it through. She does remember being stabbed. But she doesn't remember anything after that. Only waking up here. "Well then James, can you tell me how I'm still alive?"

The angel does not hesitate. "I went back and pulled you from your vessel at the last possible second. As far as anyone else is concerned, you are still most definitely dead."

James' words sound too good to be true. And not just that. They sound ridiculous. Finally the demon speaks up again. "When you say 'went back,' you mean?"

"Back in time," James states plainly. "Oh, it's alright though. I went through all the proper channels and was granted the appropriate authorization first."

"Good for you," the demon says lacing her words with sarcasm. "There's still something I'm not clear on. Why has an angel such as yourself, suddenly decided to travel back in time and rescue a demon?"

James pauses, thinking over his choice of words carefully. Then at last he decides to come out with it. "I'm putting together a team. And as it turns out I need you on it."

"A team? You need a demon on your team," she says in disbelief.

"Not just any demon," James clarifies. "I need you, Meg."

* * *

**_This is just the intro for Episode 4 of 11. Every episode will be around 5 chapters each. I wanted to write the intro for each episode, so when it comes time to write the whole thing, each episode will be prepped and ready to go. When I do begin Episode 4 I will repost the full length version of this chapter._**


End file.
